NEVER ball
by adventure prince
Summary: after Rocket gets back he thinks everyone has forgiven him but arch still has a bone to pick with him contains spanking don't like don't read


A/N I do not own Galactik football

Rocket was lying on his bed staring through the window of the sealing into space.

"Rocket we need to talk" Arch said sternly as he suddenly entered the room.

"There's a thing called knocking uncle" Rocket sighed lazily.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man!" Arch scolded waving his finger.

"Sorry" Rocket apologized sitting up.

"Now listen Rocket we need to talk." Arch said sitting next to his nephew.

"What about uncle?" the mid-fielder asked

"I'm sure you know what! You ran off and joined an illegal football game!" Arch stated

"What else was I supposed to do I was temporally banned from the tournament! For saving Tia's life!" Rocket said nearly yelling.

Arch grabbed his nephews ear "I told you not! To take that tone with me!" Arch yelled down Rockets ear.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry uncle just please let go" Rocket yelped as his uncle let go of his ear.

"Now listen you could have told me you used the breath to save Tia I would have completely understood. But instead you ran off without so much as note sayings were you were going. You left the team in an accrued position. Ahito was off sick and it was hard enough to find a replacement for him without finding one for you. You worried me your friends and your parents and above all that you nearly broke Tia's heart"

Rocket had just remembered what had happened at the dome

Flashback

"_Why are you acting like this? Don't you know that I love you" Tia sobbed behind rockets back. Rocket released himself from Tia and walked off without a word._

End of flashback

"Uncle I'm…" "Hold that thought for one moment" Arch asked walking towards the door. Arch gave Rocket the "hush" gesture and slowly went for the switch that opened the door. He quickly pressed the switch and as the door slid open Arch came face to faces with the other snow kids

"Hi Arch" D'jok said nervously hiding the glass cup (Which he had been using to spy) behind his back.

"Scram you sneaks or you'll all find yourself in the same position that D'jok was in the other day" Arch threatened.

Micro-ice and Ahito were still sore, D'jok didn't want to find himself in the same humiliating position twice and the rest of the team wasn't keen on the idea of finding them self's chest down across their coach's lap. So they turn tail and ran with Micro-ice, D'jok and Ahito covering their bottoms.

"Nice one uncle" Rocket chuckled

"Your grandfather used that same threat on me and your father" Arch chuckled then turned serious again.

"As I was saying I'm sorry uncle" Rocket apologized.

Arch sighed "Maybe you should save your apologizes until after your punishment"

"P-punishment what do you mean?" Rocket staggered.

"What I mean Rocket is that you're going to go over my knee for a good spanking" Arch said with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" Rocket yelled jumping to his feet. "Uncle you can't be serious" Rocket staggered. Arch also jumped to his feet and grabbed Rocket's arm sat down and with a firm yank pulled Rocket across his lap.

"That's right my boy your going to get a spanking" Arch said dragging down Rockets pants.

"U-uncle you can't be serious!" Rocket protested. Rocket had only ever been spanked once and that was when he was six when he had knocked over 10 of his fathers best plants in a tantrum he remembered how much it stung especially since his father had use a switch on his bare bottom to make sure he wouldn't forget. And now it was happening again.

"I'm very serious" Arch stated pulling down rockets boxers. Arch raised his hand and brought it crashing down across Rockets rear.

"OW!" Rocket yelped jolting more from shock than pain. Arch raised his hand again and brought it down again and again.

"Uncle!" smack "I'm not" smack "five" smack "anymore" smack smack smack. Rocket sobbed starting to squirm.

"You may not be five but I'm responsible for you and this is to make sure you don't do anything like this EVER! Again"

"Let me go!" Rocket screamed as tears started to fog his vision.

"I'll let you go when I'm finished" Arch scolded starting to bring his hand down faster and harder.

Rocket was now crying for all he was worth he didn't care if anybody heard him he was in pain and ashamed of himself for breaking down like this.

"Alright tell me Rocket what you have learned" Arch asked pausing.

"N-not to R-un off, worry everyone and hurt the ones closest to you" Rocket sobbed.

"Good boy" Arch said softly pulling Rockets underwear and pants. Arch stood Rocket on his feet and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry" Rocket apologized again.

"It's okay Rocket its over" Arch said pulling rocket away. Rocket let a long yawn "It looks like you could use a little nap" Arch smiled heading for the door.

"I guess you're right" Rocket yawned lying on his stomach on his bed.

After Arch left a smirk stretched across his face. "Maybe I should make this permanent punishment for the team?" he mused and walked off.

A/N hope you enjoyed if you have any request don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
